On the Hokage Desk
by Shigeru Hiko
Summary: Kakashi has recently become Hokage, and Obito comes to visit and help break in the desk. Shizune interrupts, or does she? Complete PWP, two consenting males. If you don't like that sort of thing, consider yourself warned. slight AU because of Obito


Title: On the Hokage Desk

Pairing: KakaObi

Rating: M, because this is pretty much just sex.

Summary: Kakashi has recently become Hokage, and Obito comes to visit and help break in the desk. Shizune interrupts, or does she? Complete PWP smut, I wrote this for a friend who really wanted o see Kakashi top. Can't complain because I just really like this couple, no matter what. :3

* * *

Kakashi didn't bother looking up when he heard the door to his office open and shut. He knew the footfall and the scent of the person entering, and decided that it would be best to ignore him until he was finished with his work.

"Ohhh, hokage-sama." Kakashi froze, surprised and aroused by the low way his lover had uttered the phrase. He looked up slowly, deeming whatever Obito had to say indefinetly more important then his current paperwork concerning team assignments.

"Yes, Obito?" Kakashi asked. "I am rather busy, so you might want to try again later."

Obito raised an eyebrow, his body leaning over the desk, propped up by his hands. Kakashi made no move as a grin slowly grew over Obito's face. He narrowed his eyes, and Kakashi struggled to remain still an unmoved as Obito licked his lips, still grinning.

"You've got plenty of time," Obito said. "Team assignments aren't due for another few days, and I know you like any reason to procrastinate."

"Except that I have Shizune and the Elders breathing down my back at the moment, demanding to have the work done already," Kakashi replied. He patted Obito's cheek, and leaned back in his chair, away from Obito's oozing appeal. "I'd rather have it don't for the meeting this afternoon."

"Take a lunch break with me," Obito said. "They can't be so awful that taking a lunch break would mean they'd oust you. Besides, you're the Hokage." Obito circled the desk, dragging his hand along the edge. Kakashi swallowed as he watched Obito's eyes take him in, entirely, and was intrigued by the hungry look in his eyes. Kakashi moaned when Obito sat in front of him on the desk, legs spread just a little, teasing.

Obito was not being subtle.

"Obito," he said, standing up and looking him in the eye. "You're a very nice distraction, but we really should—"

"Oh shut up," Obito said. He grabbed Kakashi by the white coat he was wearing, and pulled him close. "You're the hokage. Act like it."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he pulled down his mask. "You're such an ass, you know that?"

Obito didn't respond, but kissed Kakashi, dragging him down into the kiss with not regret. Eagerly, Kakashi kissed him back, tongue darting into Obito's mouth, pulling Obito close against him. He felt his lovers legs tighten around his waist, grinding his body against Kakashi.

Starting to take off Obito's jacket, Kakashi froze as he heard a knock at the door. "Hokage-sama? Kakashi? Are you in there?" It was Shizune's voice. Kakashi looked at Obito, and his lover nodded.

"Get under the desk," he hissed, and Obito slid off the desk and under it, not a moment to soon. As Kakashi was pulling up his mask and trying to look busy, the door opened and Shizune entered.

"Are you finished with the team assignments yet? The Elders want them for the meeting today, and—"

"Well, I am working on them, as you can see. But there are quite a few this year, so I'm not quite finished ye--!" Kakashi froze mid sentence, choking on his words. He felt Obito's hands slid up his thighs, squeezing gently.

Kakashi was fairly certain he was going to kill Obito later.

"Kakashi?" Shizune looked at him with concern as he attempted not to move. "Are you all right? You look a little flushed. Would you like me to—"

"No no! That's quite all right, Shizune-san," he said, smiling at her. Obito's hand was on his cock now, stroking the erection through the fabric of his pants. Kakashi was struggling not to moan with pleasure in front of Shizune. "I am perfectly fine. I'm sure I'll . . . ahh, have them mostly done by the time we have that meeting this afternoon. It is later in the afternoon, yes? I'm afraid I have some lunch plans that I am running late for." Kakashi thanked his years of ANBU training for giving him the skill to have a cool face under any circumstance.

"Lunch plans?" Shizune asked. "Why is it that every hokage I work for is a procrastinator? Well, I'll tell them, but I hope your plans are more important then—"

Kakashi began to tune out whatever lecture Shizune was giving him with a smile, pretending to listen as Obito's hand slowly stroked him, gently squeezing the shaft and taking his time. Kakashi toed off a sandal with Obito's help, and returned the favor of the hand job by rubbing his foot against Obito's crotch, smiling broadly when he felt how rigid his lover already was.

"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Shizune asked. She threw up her hands, and shook her head. "I give up! Your meeting with the Elders is at four. You're worse then Tsunade, she only ever got drunk and gambled."

"Ahh, but are my skills of delaying the inevitable really costing the village anything?" Kakashi asked. He felt Obito's mouth clamp down on his knee, muffling a moan, and tried not to grin. Shizune was already angry. If she found out that Obito was under the desk, she'd probably kill them both.

"Four o'clock, Hatake," she said, grumbling and leaving the office. The door slammed shut behind her, and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

Kakashi heard Obito under the desk, and felt his chair get pushed back a little. Looking down, he watched as Obito undid the front of his pants, freeing his erection from the confines of his pants. Obito licked his lips and leaned forward, tasting Kakashi with the tip of his tongue. Leaning back, Kakashi let out a low groan as Obito's mouth slowly sucked him, hand gently cupping his balls. It felt good, and as Obito's head slowly bobbed up and down, lips and tongue working hard to please him, Kakashi reached his hand down and lost his fingers in Obito's hair.

Obito lifted his head, and looked up at Kakashi. Their eyes locked on each other, Obito's tongue flickered against Kakashi's cock, and he let out a groan again. Tugging on Obito's hair, he pulled Obito to his feet as he stood, and pressed him against his desk. He could feel Obito's cock through his pants, hard and straining the fabric, and teasingly rubbed against him. Obito whimpered, bitng his lip against anything louder, as Kakashi kissed him, and pinned him to the desk. Kakashi's hands lightly patted Obito down, feeling his sides and delving into the pockets as Obito clung fiercely to Kakashi's neck. In the left pocket, Kakashi found what he was looking for, and broke the kiss, grinning.

"Turn around, Obito," Kakashi said, eyes narrowed. He felt his lover shudder against him, a little sound of pleasure shaking through him. Kakashi kissed his neck, and Obito moaned again.

"Ka . . . kashi," he said, gasping. "Wh-whatever you want." Obito was breathless, and Kakashi gave him just enough room to turn around. Kakashi took off Obito's jacket, and threw it on the floor. Lips pressed against his neck, Kakashi's hand reached down Obito's pants, grabbing him and stroking the hard length slowly as he licked and nipped at his neck. Obito groaned and thrust into his hand, his ass rubbing up against Kakashi. "Please," Obito managed to mutter. "Please, Kakashi, don't. . . don't stop."

He let go of Obito's cock to pull down his pants, kneeling to push them around his ankles. Grabbing Obito's ass, he gently messaged it, grinning as Obito moaned over the desk. Leaning forward, Kakashi's tongue licked between the cheeks, eliciting a whimper of surprise from his lover's mouth. Moving deeper, Kakashi's tongue wriggled inside Obito, causing him to jerk a little, panting.

Standing, Kakashi reached for the lube that he'd pulled out of Obito's pocket, his erection rubbing up against Obito, teasingly. Lips pressed against Obito's shoulder, he unscrewed the lid and squeezed out the contents into his hand. Spreading it over his fingers, Kakashi inserted two inside Obito without warning, causing him to gasp. He heard papers fall to the floor as Obito thrust against the fingers inside him, rocking the desk.

Kakashi moved his fingers quickly inside his lover, enjoying the sounds he made. Deep inside Obito, his fingers gently wriggled, Kakashi wanting to prepare his lover for something better.

"Nng, Ka-kakashi," Obito moaned, panting heavily. "Uhh, I want. . . want you."

"Want me to what?" Kakashi whispered. Obito turned his head slightly, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Fuck me," Obito said, face flushed with desire. Kakashi withdrew his fingers from Obito, and grabbed the lube again, stroking it onto his cock. Obito bent over the desk, and Kakashi teasingly prodded his ass with the head of his cock. It was slick in his hand from the lubrication, and bending over his lover's body, Kakashi embraced him with one arm. His hand gently felt up Obito's ass one last time as his licked his lips.

Slowly, Kakashi entered Obito, grinning as he heard the slow intake of breath from his lover, the air passing through his teeth. Obito was tight, and Kakashi took his time, savoring the feeling. Fully inside his lover, Kakashi remained still for a moment, moving only his head to nibble Obito's ear and making him moan.

"Haa, Kakashi," he said, pleading. "Don't . . . don't stop, please. So good, but . . . you moving is better." Kakashi chuckled lowly into Obito's ear, turned on by the helpless need in his lover's voice.

"Fast or slow?" he asked, moving his hips very slowly, giving cause to Obito's whimper. Kakashi just smiled, amused at how very needy his lover looked like that. He felt Obito's hand squeeze his thigh, and give it a sharp slap.

"Give it everything you've got," he said, lips turning upwards into a very pleased grin. Kakashi laughed and stood up straight.

"You might regret that later," he said.

Putting his hand on Obito's waist, he gripped him tightly as he slowly moved in and out of him. Obito propped himself on his elbows, fist balled up tightly as he moved against Kakashi's slow rhythm. Gradually, Kakashi thrust harder and faster into Obito, his lover moaning in pleasure as his cock went deep inside him. Panting and hot, Kakashi bent down over his partner, biting down on his shoulder as he went deeper.

"Nng, Kakashi!" Obito cried, reaching back to dig his fingers into Kakashi's hair. "T-touch me, please, Kakashi—ahh!"

Burrying his head against Obito's neck, sucking on his skin, Kakashi reached his hand down, stroking and squeezing Obito's cock. He could hear Obito's moans of pleasure and he kept stroking and squeezing, his hand moving up and down in quick rhythm with his thrusts. Obito cried out at last, and Kakashi felt his lover come in his hand, covering it with his warm seed. Kakashi, close himself, kept his lips against Obito's skin as he came inside Obito.

Panting and still moving a little inside of Obito, Kakashi breathlessly kissed the side of his lover's neck, and gently nuzzled him. He could hear Obito panting underneath him, tired from the impromptu lovemaking.

"Obito," Kakashi murmured against his ear, "you should probably get out of here."

He felt Obito move under him, wiggling his ass up against Kakashi. With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi moved away, and fell back into his desk chair, grinning. Obito looked at Kakashi over his shoulder, a pleased look on his face.

I reminded Kakashi of a cat that had gotten into the cream, and made him smile more.

"Though, if you want to stay there, with that look on your face and your ass bare to to, I think I could manage to get in the mood again in a little bit," Kakashi said, laughing. "Or rather, get my body in the mood to. Because I certainly want to do that again."

Obito laughed, and grabbed his pants, and headed for his jacket. "Don't you have a bathroom off to the side of this office that I can use? I should probably clean up before I leave this room and Shizune sees me covered in you."

Kakashi snorted. "It would serve you right if she yelled at you ," Kakashi said. "You were the one trying to get me in trouble while she was talking."

Obito shrugged. "Hey, your desk needed broken in. And now, when you sit there and do your work, you'll remember what' waiting for you at home. Besides, you could have said no."

"I think I tried to."

"You didn't try very hard, Kakashi," Obito replied, grinning. "Oh well. I don't think I'll ever be able to pay attention to you during important meetings anymore."

"You never did anyway," Kakashi replied. "Bathroom is that left door. Hurry up or I'll have to join you."

"Oh, well then," Obito said. "I'll just have to take my time."


End file.
